


Behind the Mask

by ReadingBlueWolf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBlueWolf/pseuds/ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My guess as to who Amon was. -One Shot- *Complete*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

**I own nothing; I just invite other into my sandbox. Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

The door opened softly and then shut behind a cloak. The room entered was simple and orderly. The floor was a smooth rock as were the walls and ceiling. It was a bit chilly for being underground but not inhabitable. A metal cot sat in one corner with a pillow and a sheet. A mirror and a dresser stood on the opposite wall which also held the door. The wall in between held news articles and pictures filled with Equalists reports.

The news claimed that the Equalists had completely disturbed the way of life for Republic City, turning it into a place of chaos and fear. This was the complete opposite Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko had meant it to be, but then again, they hadn’t meant for Yakone to damage it either. Some people were just inexperienced when it came to ruling.

The Equalists movement had actually given the nonbenders a chance at life. The world was overrun with benders as it was and they were repressing the nonbenders. The Equalists goal was to bring the tyranny of the benders to an end. It was time for a new era; the era of equality.

The only thing that could possibly damage the Equalist movement was the young Avatar Korra. They hadn’t considered her as a huge threat but after her escape from Tarrlock’s hidden residence in the snowy mountains she posed more of a hazard than first thought. She would be easily dealt with as long as the chi blockers didn’t handle it next time. Her luck was just about up.

The Young Avatar might be brave, but she was still fearful of the Equalists, she feared Amon; wise choice. She had come close to losing her bending once and would have lost it if it would not have made her a martyr. With the next plan, she would lose her bending for sure, or that was the initiative.

 

The man who entered the room made his way to the dresser. He walked upright with confidence and the finesse of a man who should be king and was light on his feet. Looking in the mirror he removed his black hood, leaving on the face that now invoked fear. The mask was white with off-white marks on the cheeks as well as the forehead which mimicked eyebrows that went upward to the hairline. Thin red lines traced the off-white marks. His eyes and mouth were black in shadows.

A red circle was on his forehead as a hint to the power, the Ajna Chakra. It was the Chakra in the body that calmed the spirit or could induce insomnia, anxiety and stress. He had seen this Chakra touched before by the previous Avatar.

The previous Avatar… That left a sour taste in his mouth. The previous Avatar had put the world in this state. He had allowed the benders to repress the nonbenders. He had celebrated their abilities while those without powers suffered. The benders ran rapid destroying, while the nonbenders suffered for it. It was despicable.

The man studied himself in the mirror. The circle drew his attention again. It was part of his gimmick. He had studied the Chakra intensely, knew everything about it, and also knew that he was creating terror with this simple thing. He was not removing the powers as he dreamed of, but a person in fear would believe anything. Terror could make even the strongest bender stop bending. If only the previous Avatar could see him now.

His gloved hands reached up and pulled off the mask. Everyone knew he had been born to a family of nonbenders and burned by the firebender who had extorted and murdered his family. Looking at the face in the mirror told a much different story.

His face was smooth, untouched by fire. His jaw was strong and clear. His eyes were grey and his hair was short and dark brown. His face hadn’t been scarred by a firebender but his life had been. That idiot of a Firelord had not only almost started a second war, but had started this Republic City, this bender city that only catered to those who were born gifted.

Nonbenders were always the outcasts, forgotten in the wake of those more _superior_. His sister and brother had received the power and were delighted in. He was cast to the side, like a door mat, not superior enough to be a part of the family. Not sufficient to stand with the rest of the gifted members.

His sister, Kya had received the water bending from their mother. She had become a powerful waterbender; one to be loved and doted on. Their mother spent countless hours helping her perfect water bending daughter until she was a master like their mother.

His brother had received something so coveted, so sought after; Tenzin was the golden child, the youngest, the one who carried on the air bending for the family. Their father had delighted in teaching him tricks and how to master the element, leaving the middle child in the dust.

He suspected that Tenzin knew. Tenzin had been there when the family fissured apart many years back. It wouldn’t be much of a guess on the golden child’s part, he had some intelligence. If only the previous Avatar could see him now. The Avatar wouldn’t know who he was. He was no longer Bumi, Aang’s son. He was Amon, leader of the Equalists.


End file.
